The Digi-Knight
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Heya Folks, Tek Here, look I'm gonna cut to the chase, I got bored, so here is my version of Digimon season 2 with some added additions, enjoy it, hate it, its up to you, I don't own Harry Potter, Digimon or Fairy Tail, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Ally of the Digidestined

Everything was looking hopeless, Monochromon had just Digivolved into Triceramon and was rushing out of control, Flamedramon was being stomped and Kari had twisted her ankle "What do we do?" Kari called desperately **'Calm down'** Kari looked around for the voice but couldn't pinpoint it _**'Stop trying to find me, I am speaking to you telepathically, I am talking in your head, now do you need assistance Queen Kari?'**_ _Kari nodded her head_ _ **'Please, help us' 'all you must do is call my name' 'what is your name?' 'Tekuya'**_ Kari lifted her head up "TEKUYA, HELP US!" Tai, T.K and Davis were dumbfounded until, they heard a reply "Of course my Queen" a boy in what seemed to be a cloak and cowl.

"Alright minion of the emperor, let's go" his hand started glowing purple and black and data flowed through and around it, he pulled out a device that looked like a phone "DNA Charge" he shouted swiping his hand over the device, then a purple Digimon flew out of the forest "Keramon…Digivolves to…Kurisarimon" "Blackguilmon…Digivolves to…Blackgrowlmon" the cocoon Digimon shot his spiked tentacles at the dino Digimon while the black dino Digimon shot green flames at the other Dinosaur Digimon "DATA CHRUSHER" "BLACK EXAUST FLAME" the tentacles and fire hit Triceramon and knocked him over at the same time Tekuya was at Kari's side helping her stand "Are you alright my Queen?" "I'm fine Tekuya, no need to worry, now can you destroy that Dark Ring for me? it controls Triceramon" "It shall be done my Queen" Tek handed her to Tai before running to Kurisarimon's side "Kuri, throw me at the ring, I'll do my duty" The Digimon nodded and wrapped Tek in his tentacles and threw him at the ring, as he was about to hit it, he raised his arm and formed a fist with his hand "Dark Dragon" a seal grew in front of his fist "Shadow FIST!" he punched through the seal and a large implement of purple energy hit the ring shattering it.

He jumped down and rubbed the Triceramon on the side before walking back to Kari's side and bowing to her, down on one knee with his fist over his heart "It is done my Queen, Triceramon is no longer under the Emperor's control, is there anything else I can assist you with?" Kari smiled down at him with a small blush "Rise, my loyal knight, and answer a few questions that I have of you" Tek stood "Who are you?" "Tekuya Vermilion, protector of the Digital World and a Digimon Tamer" "What is a Digimon Tamer?" "A Digimon Tamer is a more personal Digidestined, we bond with our Digimon to the point where we fight together in sync" "How old are you?" "16" "How long have you been a Digimon Tamer?" "Since I was 10 years old" "How long have you been in the Digital World?" "I have been here since I was pulled into a portal in the sky 6 years ago" "You haven't left the Digital World?" "No ma'am, I help keep the balance, which makes me enemy num. 1 to the Digimon Emperor" "What was that Digivolution Technique?" "It is called DNA charge, I force my emotions into a form of energy which causes my partners to Digivolve" Kari nodded to him "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go" he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, come back with us" Tek froze "I'm sure your family would be relieved to hear that you're alive and well" Tek turned around and looked at her with a sad smile "They can't be, all that is left for me in the real world is an empty home and a large inheritance" "Then come with us, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind a friend staying with us for a few days, then when you go home, we can visit, please just come home" Tek looked to be in deep thought, before reluctantly nodding "Fine", the five of them along with their Digimon walked over to the T.V and placed their Digivices to it, they were sucked through the portal to the Real World.

(The Computer Room-Odiaba Middle School-After a minute of everyone getting off each-other)

Izzy looked at Tek then at Tai "So you're telling me that, he has been in the Digital World this whole time?" "Yep" "Wow, so you're like us?" he asked looking at Tek, Tek nodded and picked up Tsumemon and Gigimon "Now, do you mind if we go to your place of residence my Queen? I, Tsumemon and Gigimon need rest after the long day" Kari nodded "By the way, it'd be best if you didn't call me by my Queen in front of my parents, they don't know we are going back to the Digital World" Tek nodded and placed Tsumemon and Gigimon in his clothes, it seemed to conceal them well, the three teens set off towards the Kamiya Residence.


	2. Chapter 2: Tek meets Susumu

(Kamiya Residence-15 minutes later)

Tai, Kari and Tek walked into the house "Mom, we're home, and we brought a friend" Mrs Kamiya came into the room and looked at Tek in confusion "Who is he Tai, Kari? Why does he look like that?" "I apologise ma'am for my attire, you see I have been travelling for several years and have recently returned to Japan, I meet your Son and Daughter earlier today, when your Daughter was injured in a fall" Mrs Kamiya's eyes widened before checking over Kari, noticing that her ankle looked bruised "Well thank you for helping her, may I ask your name?" "You may ma'am, my name is Tekuya, Tekuya Vermilion but my friends call me Tek".

Her eyes widened again "Vermilion, as in the son of Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel, the multi-millionaire couple who died 7 or so years ago?" "Yes ma'am, I will be heading back to my Manor soon, I just need a place to stay for a few days, your children offered" she smiled "Well, it's fine, you will be on the bottom bunk of Kari's bed as Tai's doesn't have a bottom bunk" Tek nodded and thanked her "Oh it's not a problem, anyone who helps my children is always welcome here" He smiled and bowed his head in thanks before following Kari and Tai to their room, he took off the cloak and cowl to reveal his medium length black hair with blue streaks, his red eyes glowing in between the purple tattoo around his right eye, he nodded to the others and laid down on his bunk, Tsumemon and Gigimon against his chest, he eventually rolled over in his sleep so his back was to them.

Mrs Kamiya walked into the room to see Kari and Tai talking while Tek was sleeping, she made the motion to follow to her children and they followed her out of the bedroom and into the living room "You've gone back to the Digital World, haven't you? That's where you found Tekuya" Kari and Tai looked at each other in shock then turned to their mother with slight fear in their eyes "please don't tell us we can't go back there, our friends need us and even if you stop us Tek is returning there after he goes home" Susumu sighed "Fine you can go, but do try and tell me when you will be disappearing, oh and bring your Digimon home at some point, I would love to see them again" "Well, Tek's Digimon Partners are upstairs in our room, probably resting against his chest".

the three walked up and entered the room in time for Tek to roll over again, the three were gifted to the sight of Tek curled up like a cat with Tsumemon and Gigimon sleeping against his chest "Oh my god! That is adorable, if that's how he is with Digimon, what would he be like with a child?" Susumu whispered to her children, Kari went bright red thinking about the implications while Tai smirked at her knowingly "Well, I'd say if he found the right girl, he would be an amazing father, what do you think Kari?" Kari looked at him with a death glare before clearing her throat "I do believe you are correct Tai, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed, I have school and a trip to the Digital World to attend to" and with that she climbed onto her bed, Susumu looked at her eldest "You really shouldn't tease her so much about her crush" Tai shrugged "It's funny to see her reactions" then followed Kari's example.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

(The next Morning-Kamiya Residence)

Tek yawned and got up of the bed, he noticed that Kari and Tai, were still sleeping so he quickly went downstairs only to find Susumu sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee "Good morning Mrs Kamiya" she turned and looked at him with a smile "Oh, good morning Tekuya, how are you and your Digimon this morning?" Tek froze with the question and looked down at Tsumemon and Gigimon who was watching Susumu warily "we're fine ma'am, how do you?" "Know about Digimon, my children have them, I know well enough that I can't stop them, so if I can help in anyway, don't hesitate to ask" Tek nodded and smiled.

they sat in silence for a few minutes before Susumu looked at him curiously "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Tek's eyes widened "I have no intentions towards your daughter bar protecting her" Susumu frowned slightly "Why is there something wrong with my daughter? Is she not attractive to you?" she asked with a raised brow, Tek stared at her in horror "It's not that, she is attractive, but it would be against my honour to go after her" "Explain" "You see, I have been living in the Digital World for the last 6 years, in the Digital World, Kari is known to most of the inhabitancies as Queen Kari, or Kari, Queen of Light, and I am her knight, it would be like Tai trying to date Angewomon" "Who or what is Angewomon?" "Angewomon is the ultimate form of Gotomon, Kari's Digimon, you see Digimon have multiply forms that go in this order, Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Ultra. It may even go past that, but as far as I know those are the levels, Tsumemon and Gigimon here are in their In-Training level at the moment" Tsumemon and picked up the Digivice and pretended to activate it, pointing it a Tek **"Tekuyamon, Exalted Knight Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Dark Dragon Shadow Fist, Dark Dragon Wing Attack, Dark Dragon Roar"** Tek shook his head "You my friend are a little bugger".

A flux of DNA charge wrapped around his fist "What is that?" Tek looked at her only to see her staring at the DNA charge around his fist "This, I guess you could say that this is my emotions, you see unlike the others, I have to form my emotions into energy for my Digimon to Digivolve, this in its self, causes me to have a different title to the other children" Susumu looked at him with barely hidden curiosity "Oh, and what are these titles?" "Well, there are three main titles for children in the Digital World, these are: Digidestined, what Kari, Tai and their friends are, these children are generally based on a part of their personality, Tai is Courage, Matt is Friendship, Kari is Light and so on; Legendary Warriors, these are children who fused with the soul or souls of ancient Digimon; and finally Digimon Tamers, these are where I fit in, a Digimon tamer is a human that can cause Digivolution without the need of a Digivice, this also factors in to their Mega level and past it, you see for a Tamer and their Digimon to achieve mega level, they must go through what we know as the Biomerge Digivolution, in easier words, I fuse with my Digimon and we fight as one Digi-Human hybrid".

she tilted her head and at the same time Kari and Tai appeared in the doorway "But wouldn't that be extremely dangerous?" Tek smiled "It is, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way, I love the feeling of Biomerging, it means I'm not on the side-lines and am fighting with my partner" "So you like Biomerging?" "Yes, but as off lately, we haven't needed to so, we gave up the ability to go further than Ultimate until its needed" "What do you mean gave up?" "Well, in the Digital World, the balance of Light and Dark, is extremely important and with a new enemy as powerful as the one we face, the balance shifted so we gave up Biomerging to force the balance back" "I see, you gave up your light ability to counteract most of the dark forces as such fixed part of the balance" Tek smiled again and nodded.

He then felt arms wrap around him from behind, he lifted his head to see Kari's brown eyes looking into his red ones "Will you be fighting with us then? I know you wish to beat the Emperor as much as us, help us, please?" Tek smiled "Of course my Queen, anything" she blushed "So are you joining us at school?" Tek looked at her uniform before concentrating, his clothes shimmered before transforming into the male equivalent of her Uniform "Sure" "what the heck? How?" "Simple, my clothes are made of data, so I concentrated and changed the way it is seen" and with that the three went to the School.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Digidestined

(Odiaba Middle School)

"Good morning class, it seems we have another new student today, can you please introduce yourself?" Tek went and stood by the teacher "Greeting, my name is Tekuya Vermilion, it is an honour to be here" Tek stated with a bow "Great we get a snob" everyone turned to look at the brown-haired kid at the back who was looking at Tek with a sneer on his face, Tek raised an eyebrow "Oh? And who might you be? my good sir" "Johnathan, Johnathan White" "Well Mr. White, I am not a snob, I was just raised better than you it seems" "Now children calm off, Tekuya would you please sit next to the boy with the goggles on his head?" Tek nodded and sat next to Davis "Good to see ya Tek" "You too Davis" and with that class continued as normal.

(Computer Class-after school)

"Izzy will you take me to the Digital World?" Izzy looked at Cody and Yolei with a nervous expression until Tek walked into the room with Sora, Davis, Tai, Kari and T.K "Are we ready?" Tek asked the group as he walked towards the computer, all but Izzy nodded "Tek we can't go, the portal isn't open" Tek raised an eyebrow and held his Digivice towards the computer, the Digiport opened straight away "You were saying?".

"Tai Kamiya, is that you?" "Mr. Fujiyama?" "And Sora and Izzy too, didn't you all graduate?" "What are you doing here?" "I'm the new head of the computer club" "But what do you know about computers?" "Not a single thing" the group of teens sweat-dropped at his answer, Tai then perked up "Mr. Fujiyama, I just remembered there are a few things I wanted to ask you about" he stated pushing the teacher out of the classroom "Oh, okay, what?" "It's about high school, the girls, they're so much older" he said making a peace sign before disappearing, Sora smiled "Thanks Tai" Tek clapped his hands getting the attention of the group "Alright lads and lasses, Tai has bought us a distraction, we have to use it, now let's go" he re pointed his Digivice at the screen "Digiport open" and with that the group was sucked into the computer.

(The Digital World)

The group found themselves in a field when Davis started shouting "Veemon! Where are you? Veemon" "DAVIS" the group saw the blue Dino Digimon "Veemon" "Heya Davis, I brought Patamon and his friends with me" the group then saw Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Gotomon running towards them "Sora" Biyomon shouted as Sora grabbed her for a hug "Oh Bi" "I missed you Sora" "I missed you too" at the same time Izzy hugged Tentomon "Izzy, you're a sight for these big digital eyes" Tek smiled at the reunion until he noticed the shadow looming over them, "DUCK!" the entire group dived to avoid being slashed by the giant insectoid Digimon "That's Snimon"

(With the Digimon Emperor)

"Now, Mojyamon, Drimogemon, Meramon and Tyrannomon join your comrade and destroy the Digidestined"

(Back with the Teens)

The three Digimon came out of their area's and Drimogemon caused a fissure which Davis and Veemon fell in, the earth then closed up again, Yolei fell to her knees "Davis! Oh my god, the ground just opened and swallowed them" Kari grabbed Yolei and pulled her up, Sora, Izzy and T.K stood next to them, Tek turned to them, his fist lighting up with DNA charge "Go! Get out of here, Queen Kari get them to safety, go in that direction" he demanded pointing north "It will be safe there, me, Blackguilmon and Keramon will hold them here" He shouted running at Tyrannomon, he jumped up towards it's chin "Dark Dragon Shadow FIST" the same seal appeared as he hit Tyrannomon in the chin, knocking the Giant red Dino Digimon over as the other children ran in the direction he pointed.

Just as they were getting out of hearing range, they heard the ominous call "Twin Sickles" "AHHHHHHH" Kari turned around in shock and horror "TEKUYA!" she was about to run back when T.K grabbed her "It's too dangerous and we'd only be in the way, he can Digivolve Keramon remember" She hesitated then nodded and continued to run the last thing she heard was explosions which brought tears to her eyes **'Tekuya, be careful and be alive'**.

(In a cave, not far from where that battle was-5 minutes later)

Tekuya opened his eyes groaning "Don't move" Tekuya froze eyes wide and looked at the source of the voice, he saw a teen with black, white and Purple hair with four Digimon around him, Tek looked around and saw Keramon and Blackguilmon lying against a wall asleep "Who are you? How did we get here? The last thing I remember is taking that Twin Sickle attack" The other teen smirked "Yes, I know, I had to drag your sorry ass out of there whilst my Digimon partners attacked and drove the others off and to answer your other question I'm Takeshi, Takeshi Equinos and these are my Digimon partners Salamon, Elecmon and Betamon, do you mind if I get your name?" "Tekuya, Tekuya Vermilion and my partners Blackguilmon and Keramon, which are you? Destined, Tamer or Warrior?" "Tamer, you?" "Same, did my friends get out of there okay?" "If you mean the other teens that ran earlier, then yes, they are fine" Tek sighed with relief and stopped moving "Now relax, you will be fine in say 10 minutes then you can go after your friends" "Thank you" "Not a problem, I must go, it isn't safe to stay in one place too long" "I understand that, later Takeshi" "Later Tekuya" and with that Takeshi and his partners left the cave.

(The Temple-The same time as Tek and Takeshi's convo)

Kari, T.K, Yolei, Cody, Izzy and Sora walked up to the Digi Eggs on the stand, Sora and Izzy walked up to the Digi Egg with their crest on it and tried to pick them up, they wouldn't budge "It's just no use" "We'll never move them" Sora and Izzy then had a flashback to what Tai had said the night before.

(Flashback)

"I don't understand, I couldn't budge the Digi Egg with the crest of Courage, but somehow Davis moved it with no problem"

(Flashback Ends)

Sora and Izzy looked at each other, then nodded, they turned back to the others "Yolei I think you should try to move it" "You too Cody" "What! You want us to try it?" "Eh, okay" Cody answered bowing slightly. Yolei placed her hands around the Digi Egg of Love and Cody did the same for the Digi Egg of Knowledge, they instantly picked them up everyone else gasped Kari and T.K finally spoke up "They were able to lift them" "Just like Davis did yesterday" twin lights flowed out of the stone stands which erupted in two Digimon appearing, the Bird Digimon spoke first, he looked at Yolei "Greetings, my name is Hawkmon and I have been waiting to make your acquaintance" "Ah, you talking to me" and then the Mole-like Digimon Spoke to Cody "wowee, I think my shell fell asleep, hi I'm Armadillomon and you and I are partners" and Cody replied with "Er, well".

Hawkmon then decided to address Yolei again "So then Yolei, you and I shall be working together as a team" Yolei very carefully backed off "What! I don't fight except with my sister over who gets the last cookie" "Are you saying you refuse to fight? HRUMPH, I get with a defective human" at the same time Sora takes Yolei's hands in her own "Yolei" "What is it Sora?" "I have this friend, her name is Mimi and she is a lot like you, she used to tell me that she didn't want to fight either, even though see knew she had too, she did it for the Digital World and for us, Yolei the more you do to help your Digimon, the closer the two of you will become, and that's a friendship you'll carry with you, for the rest of your life, and you've got another friend too, me".

At the same time Izzy was talking to Cody "So? Tell me, what do you think of the Digital World so far Cody?" "I don't know, after all I've only been here for a short time" "well you must have some sort of opinion" "Well, I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me that I have so many unanswered questions, I'm afraid I don't know where to start first" "you seem like a curious kid who just wants to know all the facts, sounds like someone I know" "What should I do?" "Do just what I did, learn to trust your instincts, and if a problem you can't solve just come to me, and you and I can solve it together" Cody smiled "Okay", the two newest Digidestined turned back to their Digimon Partners and their Digi Eggs started to glow "I beg your pardon, but for us to armour Digivolve you must say Digi-Armour energize" the two looked at each other and nodded "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" "Hawkmon…Armour Digivolve to…Halsemon" "Armadillomon…Armour Digivolve to…Digmon" "Now what do ya say we go find the others?" .

(A cliff in the Digital World-10 Minutes Later)

Davis woke up attacked to a cliff, he looked up to see the Digimon Emperor stood there with his Digivice and Veemon attached to the cliff across from him "Give me my Digivice and let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this" "yeah right! You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission and as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon, as he becomes my slave" a Dark ring appears between Veemon and Davis "VEEMON NOO" "Ha, you'll never get me to be your slave, you might as well destroy me here and now and get it over with" "As you wish" the Ring started moving towards him "Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding, come on old buddy don't ya know a good joke when ya hear one, you know a little comedy to lighten the mood, ha-ha, funny guy Veemon, come on" "Veemon no" "I don't hear anyone laughing now Veemon".

Just as the ring was about to reach Veemon a call rang across the valley "TEMPEST WINGS" a red beam shot out destroying the dark ring, "Who's that!?" the Digimon Emperor looked in the direction of where the blast came from to see Yolei on Halsemon "Davis, hold on" "Save Veemon" as Davis said it, the wall behind Veemon collapsed and Digmon caught him "sorry to burst in on you like this" "You could have knocked" "Great" the Digimon Emperor turned around to see Gotomon stood there "this litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us" a Wormmon appeared at the Emperor's side "keep your paws to yourself, you big bully" and with that jumped at Gotomon who punched him back at the Digimon Emperor who dropped Davis's Digivice in surprise "Your Useless" Yolei then caught the Digivice "Thank you" the Emperor growled "here kitty" the then pulled his whip and wrapped Gotomon up in it and tossed her "Snimon, Drimogemon, Mojyamon, Tyrannomon, Meramon" the five mentioned Digimon appeared as quickly as the Emperor disappeared.

Yolei handed Davis his Digivice "Here ya go" "thanks a lot Yolei, you ready to go Veemon" "Yeah" "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" "Veemon…Armour Digivolves to…Flamedramon" Flamedramon went after Mojyamon, Halsemon went after Snimon and Digmon went after Drimogemon, Kari, and the others then looked at Tyrannomon and Meramon "Oh no, we are outnumbered" "What do we do?" Kari looked around worried until she heard someone in her mind **'you can always call on me my queen'** she smiled "TEKUYA!" "Yes, my queen, DNA Charge" "Keramon…Digivolves to…Kurisarimon" "Blackguilmon…Digivolves to…Blackgrowlmon" "DATA CHRUSHER" "BLACK EXSUST FLAME" the two attacks hit the two rogue Digimon destroying the Dark rings around the same time as the others destroyed theirs, Tek then kneeled in front of Kari "My Queen, forgive my absence, I was wounded and needed to recover" "I heard you scream in pain, what happened?" "I took one of Snimon's twin sickles to the Back, I am fine now, but it has left a scar" Kari lifted his head so that he was looking her directly in the eyes "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?" "Yes, my Queen" and with that they returned to the Human World.

(Odiaba Middle School-Computer Room)

Tai looked at the jumbled heap of teens "The new Digimon returned to their In-Training forms" Davis looked up to see Demiveemon on his head, Yolei had a different reaction "Wow, he's so cute", Cody just looked at his In-Training Digimon "I don't understand how a little guy can turn into something as big as Digmon" Kari looked exasperated "Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" she then got a hand up of the floor from Tekuya, Patamon then put in his two cents "And I thought Digivolving was a tough job" T.K then responded to his partner "Well at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound" Sora looked thoughtful "Except Biyomon and Tentomon" they heard a beep from the computer "Sora" they turned to look at the screen on it Biyomon and Tentomon were stood there "Don't worry, we'll be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night" "Imagine all that power and he's afraid of the dark" "Well get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow" Tek nodded "Well, I will be of home, I'll see you lot tomorrow" "Wait you're going to your home?" "Yes, it doesn't feel right to burden Mrs. K" "She won't mind, just stay one more night, it's quicker to get to school anyways" Tek looked at his Digimon and they shrugged "*Sighs* fine, one more night" Kari clapped and she, Tai and Tek headed to the Kamiya Residence.


	5. Chapter 5: Tomorrow is a New Day

Tek walked into the Kitchen of the Kamiya Residence at about 6:15 and started cooking Bacon and eggs for breakfast, Mrs. Kamiya walked downstairs and into the Kitchen only to stop and stare in horror at the two giant scars right down her guest's back "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Tek turned and looked at her as he placed Bacon and eggs on a plate then started on the next batch "well, I had a run in with a Giant Praying Mantic Digimon under the control of the Digimon Emperor, now that normally wouldn't be a problem but then this thing can slice its scythe like arms and energy attacks come out shaped like the marks on my back, one of the good sides of the Digital World, you heal at the same rate as your Digimon, could you help me set the table, they will be down in a minute" he asked placing another batch on a plate, Susumu nodded and placed the two full plates down and set the rest of the table, Kari and Tai walked in half asleep and sat at the table.

A few minutes later, Tek then came into the room with another full plate, Kari then looked at his state of dress "T-T-Topless" "Yep" Tek answered as he placed the plate down in front of Susumu, he then turned and walked into the kitchen and Kari winced at the scars on his back "So that's what he meant" Susumu looked at Kari "You know how that happened?" Kari nodded "The Digimon Emperor has stopped our normal Digivolving Technique and as such some of us cannot Digivolve our Digimon, yesterday we were attacked before Davis could Digivolve Veemon, he was abducted by the Emperor, Tek then took charge and told us to go to a temple North of where we were, he held them off as we escaped, we heard him scream in pain and then we didn't see him till we rescued Davis, I wanted to go back for him, but the others convinced me that I couldn't do anything to help" "And they were right".

Everyone turned to see Tek walk in with another plate of food and sit down "You wouldn't have been able to help with Gotomon in her condition, Champion level she may be, but at the moment she is a strong as a rookie" Kari looked down "I know" Tai punched the table "Damn it, we can't do anything" "Not at the moment, but always remember, tomorrow is another day" and with that statement Tek eat his breakfast and got up to get ready for school.

(Odiaba Middle School-Computer Room-6 Hours later)

Tek and the others were stood in the computer room "Is everyone ready?" "Yeah, we were just watching something to do with a boy named Ken" "Oh you mean Ichijouji, yeah, I remember him, if I remember correctly he only started showing off his genius level IQ after his brother Died, that was just over 6 years ago, anyways enough of that, Digiport open" and with that they were off to the Digital World.

(The Digital World)

The group was walking through the forest when a Hologram of the Digimon Emperor appeared, Davis being Davis ran and tried to punch it, he fell straight on his face "It's just a Hologram, he's not really there" "Who do you think you are, sneaking in to the Digital World, what do you think this is? a movie theatre or something?" the teens looked at each other "What's he talking about?" "Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World, only the Digidestined are" "We are the Digidestined wonder boy" "you! The Digidestined, that's psychically impossible" "why is that impossible?" "yeah, why can't we be?" "it's simple, based on the laws of Psychics, I have determined that only perfect human being can be Digidestined and of course I am the only perfect human being" "Oh yeah" Tek moved forward "You don't get to decide that, the Digidestined are chosen by a higher power for one trait they possess over the others, I haven't figured out your trait yet but you have one, just like these, I on the other hand, don't need one" The Emperor looked at him in disgust "Yes, I know _Tamer_ , you Biomerging with data, screwing up your DNA, I'm not even sure you are human anymore" Tek stared him directly in the eyes "Maybe so, but I'm still better than you as I know of the strongest beings in this world and have had contact with them, you on the other hand can only just control an weak Ultimate level, so you are in no way perfect" the hologram growled before disappearing.

A few moments later the Emperor appeared out of the forest on a Tyrannomon "You are intruders in a place you do not belong, you are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice, except you _Tamer_ , you are coming with me for your execution" Tek raised an eyebrow and snorted "Not bloody likely, and you know I can beat a simple Tyrannomon" Davis on the other hand was just getting what the Emperor had said "The Landlord told my uncle the same thing" "We have just as much right to be here as you do" "This world and everything in it belongs to me now all of you but the _Tamer_ , get out" "try and make us" "Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great, big production, get em Tyrannomon" "BLAZE BLAST" the group moved out of the way, Davis in mock bravado shouted, "Is that all you got?" the Emperor growled "are you ready for me Davis?" "yeah, DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" "Veemon…Armour Digivolves to…Flamedramon" The Emperor jumped down "See this is why I'm a genius and you're not, you keep using the same attacks against me yet I keep coming up with something new" "I've heard enough of your babbling, let's get to it" "fine have it your way" Tyrannomon ran at Flamedramon who took the hit, he flew through the air then kicked off of a tree he hit "FIRE ROCKET" the blasts of flame hit was negated by Tyrannomon who smacked it with his tail "no way, he blocked it".

Hawkmon turned to his human "Now Yolei?" "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" "Hawkmon…Armour Digivolves to…Halsemon" Yolei jumped on to his back and Halsemon started flying towards Tyrannomon "BLAZE BLAST" Halsemon dodged and attacked "TEMPEST WINGS" scoring a direct hit on his chest, staggering the Tyrannomon, the Emperor looked miffed "you think you can beat me with a little addition, how do you like multiplication?" as he said it multiple Tyrannomon started popping up out of the forest "and don't think I've forgotten about you _Tamer_ " two Triceramon also came out of the forest "Crap, I'll handle the Triceramon, you take care of the Tyrannomon" he turned towards his Digimon "You ready?" they nodded "DNA Charge" "Keramon…Digivolves to…Kurisarimon" "Blackguilmon…Digivolves to…Blackgrowlmon" "DATA CHRUSHER" "BLACK EXSUST FLAME" "Dark Dragon" the energy appeared around his hand again "Shadow first" he smacked a Triceramon staggering it as Kurisarimon's attack hit it.

(A.N: Tekuya and Takeshi do have Crests like the Digidestined but theirs are different, they will be revealed later)

The others weren't having as much luck, Armadillomon turned to Cody "Ready when you are partner" Cody nodded "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE" "Armadillomon…Armour Digivolve to…Digmon" the three started attack the five Tyrannomon but two of the Tyrannomon started attacking Gotomon and Patamon "Leave them alone" Tek ran over "Dark Dragon ROAR" a stream of purplely Black energy hit the Tyrannomon knocking them back, he turned to T.K and Kari, "go, there is a cave nearby, there might be something there that can help, me and the other will be fine, I promise" Kari nodded and picked up Gotomon, she then dragged T.K who had picked up Patamon in the direction Tek had pointed, Tek then ran over to help his Partners.

(With Kari and T.K-The Cave)  
Kari and T.K looked at the glowing light "Digi Eggs, so what do we just sit around waiting for some new Digidestined to come along and pick them up?" "But there aren't any Digidestined left" "What are those symbols on them?" Kari looked closer "huh, one of them is the crest of light" "What" "And the other is the crest of hope, come on" she said dragging T.K with her over to the eggs. T.K looked at the eggs closely "You're Right" "Then these Digi Eggs muss belong to the two of you" "Go ahead and try to lift them up you guys" "yeah but" "if you don't try then you'll never know" "But we've already got our Digimon" "Just do it" the two looked at each other and then placed their hands around the Egg with their symbols, their Digivices started glowing, they lifted them up for the devices to change to the newer model that Davis and the others had, they then lifted the eggs, the lightshow started again "Patamon…Armour Digivolves to…Pegasusmon" "Gotomon…Armour Digivolves to…Nefertimon" "Gotomon and Patamon Armour Digivolved" "Yep, now let's go help the others".

(Back with the others)

Tek stood by his now rookie level Digimon and the other who also were at rookie level "Damn it, I guess it's time" just as he activated his DNA Charge Kari and T.K appeared with their new Armour Digimon "Just in time" the Digimon Emperor jumped down from atop the Tyrannomon "Don't think Armour Digivolving will change anything, it's just a matter of time before I can stop that too" all of the Tyrannomon attacked the two new Digimon who flew up to avoid the attacks, the two flying Digimon's golden brackets started shining, as they pasted each other they shouted "GOLDEN NOOSE" a stream of golden energy linked the two as they flew and wrapped it around the Tyrannomon and Triceramon "STAR SHOWER" "ROSETTA STONE" the two attacks hit directly and destroyed all of the Dark rings, by this point the Digimon Emperor had disappeared.

(Odiaba Middle School-Computer Room)

Kari was sat at a Computer with Davis and T.K on either side, Tek stood against the wall behind her as Yolei feed the In-Training Digimon, Cody was explaining the situation "Well its quite a little army we have put together here, we met our three new Digimon who can Armour Digivolve, and Patamon and Gotomon have bypassed the Digimon Emperor's Dark Digivice by Armour Digivolving and then there's Tek's DNA Charge but even with our combined strength we still haven't been able to defeat the Digimon Emperor and yet we keep forgetting the fact that he's human" "And what is your point?" "He means we have to fight differently" "And how do we do that?" "Well we could find out what the Digimon Emperor's human identity is, we can face him here, were his powers aren't as strong" "What do we go knocking on doors asking for the Digimon Emperor?" "You're a little young to be worrying about those king of thing Cody" "Yeah let us big kids handle this".

Tek final spoke up "Actually that's not a bad idea Cody" the others turned to look at him "The Vermilion family is very wealthy, I could go and buy state of the art equipment and start a Facial analysis, the only thing I would need is a picture of him in his Digimon Emperor outfit" Kari looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Tek "Now I need to ask" "What is it my Queen?" "Why are you holding back?" everyone gaped at her "If I remember correctly you told you mother that you could still go to the Ultimate Level, so why are you holding back?" "*Sighs* I was told by the higher powers of the Digital World, that until you hit Ultimate Level, I'm not allowed to use it unless it is under the ultimate circumstances" "Such as?" "Us all Dying, now if you don't mind I need to go home and order equipment, I expect my butler is still there, my Queen" he bowed to her and left the room leaving silence in his wake.

(Vermilion Manor-20 Minutes Later)

Tekuya walked into the Building to see the Butler stood there, He looked at Tekuya and gasped eyes wide "By the Goods, Master Vermilion, you've finally come home, are you here to stay?" Tek smiled at the old man "I am Al, I am, I also am enrolled in the school nearby, and have made some friends, also because you technically are my Guardian we have some things to discuss" "I shall go and make some tea then, shall we talk in the sitting room?" "Sure, sounds great".

(Sitting room-A few minutes later)

Tek sat on one of the couches and Al sat across from him, "now some of the things I'm going to say are difficult to believe but you know that I'm not a liar so please keep an open mind?" Al nodded "Okay, I wasn't travelling the World" "I figured that bit, the account hasn't been touched by anyone other than myself in over 6 years" Tek smiled "You really are too smart, I was in another world, a Digital World to be exact, now as I know this is hard to believe, I went to grab my tablet, so I will connect my Digivice to my tablet, now I will Download the data and place it on 3D view and" he waved his tablet (AN: Like Tony stark did in the first Avengers movie) and the information about the Digital World appeared in the air all around them.

Al looked over it and turned back to Tek "Master Tekuya, before you go to bed tonight, can you download all of this onto my Laptop, so I can read through it all?" "Of course, Al, now I would like you to meet my Partners" he pointed his Digivice in front of him "Keramon Reline, Blackguilmon Reline" the two Rookie levels appeared and looked at Al warily "Now, now, this is Al, the man I told you about" they instantly changed their moods and introduced themselves. "Now Al, I need the state of the art, analysis equipment, and a new phone, also as much training equipment as possible, also I may need to sort out the energy absorbers I have become more powerful than I was 6 years ago" Al smirked "Of course sir, do you want me to restart all of the equipment and prepare for you to bring your friends around?" "That would be perfect Al, now I'll download the info for you, then I'm off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Al" "Goodnight Master Tekuya".


	6. Chapter 6: Secret of the Control Spires

(Odiaba Middle School-Class Room)

Tek sat next to Davis, "All the equipment has been ordered, my Guardian knows of my activities and we are on to go to the Digi World this afternoon" Davis nodded and relayed the message to the others.

(Odiaba Middle School-Computer Room)

Tek stood looking at the others "So you really ordered all that last night?" "Yep and a new phone, also, my Butler is expecting Guests sometime soon" "oh, well Mum says you are welcome anytime" Tek smiled "Well tell her thanks for me, now are we ready" the others were about to give the affirmative when the door opened, a blonde teen walked in "Matt?" "Yeah, Gabumon is calling for help" Tek's eyes darkened "Let's go, we can't waste time if your partners in danger, Digiport Open" and with that the group was off to the Digital World.

(The Digital World)

Tek and the others appeared and the first thing they noticed was Gabumon laying face-down looking really beat up, Matt and Tek were by him in a second, as they others discussed with Yolei who had to go get her Digivice from Izzy, "Gabumon what happened? Who did this to you?" "The Vegiemon" "then let's go, we have Vegiemon to deal with" Tek stated as he walked in the direction of the nearest village, Matt looked at the other "So who is this guy, Tai tells us that he has unique abilities" Blackguilmon grabbed Tek's Digivice and pointed it at Tek pretending to activate it "Tekuyamon, Exalted Knight Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Dark Dragon Shadow Fist, Dark Dragon Wing Attack, Dark Dragon Roar" Tek stopped and turned glaring at Blackguilmon "Digivice" Blackguilmon handed it to him, "no more doughnuts for two days" Tek said sternly, the only thing giving him away was the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he then carried on towards the village.

(Senta Coria-5 Minutes Later)

Vegimon gasped as the other Digimon took off the fake Dark Rings "Speaking of punch, LIGHTNING PAW" and with that the Vegiemon was knocked out.

(Outside the prison)

Patamon flew back around the corner "Quiet, there are more guards" "The Exit is blocked, we'll never get out now" Davis pulled out his Digivice, which Matt then covered "Easy there Junior, you have to learn fighting isn't the only answer, it should only be your last resort" "Let's go back this way, we'll come out on top near the control spire" "good idea" Patamon commented as he flew ahead again.

(At the Control Spire-After an awkward conversation about Davis and his sister)

Redvegiemon was beating down the Digidestined Digimon as the humans had been captured, Tek then activated his DNA Charge, he punched the Vegiemon away from him and looked at the Redvegiemon as it beat Veemon down "Oy, how about you try that with me, no special attacks, just psychical" the Redvegiemon grinned evilly "Fine with me _Tamer_ scum, SPIKE PUNCH" the fist, flew at Tek who grabbed it, his hand bled a bit but he held firm, he then pulled bringing the Redvegiemon forward towards him "Dark Dragon Shadow Fist" he punched the Veg Digimon in the face whilst letting go of its Hand, the Digimon went flying backwards and into the Control Spire, it produced a crack.

Tek noticed the crack and smirked, he then ran at Redvegiemon "Dark Dragon King" the Redvegiemon moved out of the way only to see him continue forward towards the Control Spire "Ultimate Darkness Fist" and with that the attack impacted the Control Spire sending cracks right through it causing it to shatter and collapse, all of the Dark Rings in the area shattered Tek sighed and looked at the small cut that was healing quickly "Damn, I guess I still need to train and get stronger".

The others who had been let free by now looked at him in shock "Stronger you just shattered a Control Spire in one punch, why do you need to get Stronger?" "Simple, that attack took more out of me than I anticipated" he answered breathing heavily, "Now let's go back home, my stuff should have arrived by now".

(Vermilion manor-25 Minutes Later)

Tek walked in and saw Al waiting there "Good day master Tekuya, now more major injuries I hope" "No, just a small cut that has already healed, has my stuff arrived, it has, and I've set most of it up, also here is your Phone, would you like anything to eat master Tek, you must be hungry" "You are not wrong Al, surprise me, I'm going to set up the rest of the equipment".

(30 minutes Later)

Tek walked into the dining room when the doorbell rang, he raised his eyebrow at Al, Al walked out of the room and opened the door, he then called out "Master Tek, some people are at the door claiming to be your friends" "What do they look like?" "One is dressed in pink and white with a camera" and before he got to finish Tek was at the door bowing before Kari "My Queen, I welcome you to my home" Kari smiled "Rise my knight, in this world we are equals, so it is Kari" Tek rose and looked at Tai, Davis, Matt, T.K and Izzy "What's up everyone, welcome to Vermilion Manor" "Sup Tek" "Master Tek, is this Kari, Queen of light, that came up in the file?" Tek turned to him and nodded "Tai, Matt, Davis, T.K, Izzy and Kari meet Al, my Butler and adopted uncle, Al meet some of the Digidestined, Tai and Davis are the crest of Courage, Matt is Friendship, Izzy is Knowledge, T.K is Hope and Kari is Light".

Al bowed "I welcome you, please come in, master Tek your dinner is getting cold" "Ah crap" Tek was gone in an instant, the others looked bemused "I apologise for his behaviour, he has just spent the last 30 minutes setting up equipment and sorting his new phone, ah hello master Keramon and Master Blackguilmon, how are you?" Keramon and Blackguilmon looked at him "we are fine Al, hey guys and Queen Kari" "Hello Keramon, Blackguilmon" the group said in unison as the two Digimon waved and ran off, Al sighed and chuckled, Izzy then chose to speak up "You know all about the Digital World, I thought most people weren't allowed that Knowledge" "They're not" the group turned to see Tek stood there.

Tek turned to Al for a second "Dinner was excellent as always Al, now back to your statement Izzy, I got permission from the higher powers of the Digital World to tell him, just like I got their permission to help you lot" "Wait you talk to the higher powers?" Tek shrugged "Yeah, it's no big deal, they gave me Keramon and Blackguilmon, I also talk to Gennai now and then" "Ah, good old Gennai, how is the geezer?" Tek smirked "He's doing great Tai, we spent 10 years travelling together" the other stopped at that "Wait 10 years, but you have only been gone 6" "Yes 6 years in the Human World, that's 33.6 years in the Digital World" "Wait so how have you not aged?" Al started chuckling "So you got more from your Parents than just your powers then?" Tek nodded "I got my parents Immortality, as well as their other powers" "wait your immortal?".

Tek looked at him and shrugged before answering "Yeah I guess, both my parents were, and technically I can grant immortality but only to specific people" the group sat in silence processing "now do you want to come see the equipment I bought?".

The group agreed and they all walked into a room with multiple pieces of exercise and computer equipment, "Now those ones against the wall are state of the art, they are running a facial recognition scan, but at the moment I have nothing to compare so I can't find the Emperor, Kari next time we meet him I need you to take a picture of him before he disappears" Kari nodded and smiled, were as Tai was looking at the exercise equipment "What's all this for?" Tek looked at it "Well I don't have a lake I can run around or hundreds of trees to climb and jump to and from, so I need to exercise somehow" the others shook their heads in disbelief at the statement and Kari giggled "Now I will be in a meeting tomorrow" "Wait a meeting? With who?" "The staff of Vermilion Industries, it is my company, I need to go and re-settle myself as the CEO, I left Al in charge while I was away but it is my responsibility" "oh, well we will be going to the Digital World, so after your meeting if we are not at Tai and Kari's we will be there" "Fair enough, Al make a note for us to go to the Kamiya Residence straight after the meeting" "yes Master Tek, it is done" "Thank you Al, well I will see you lot to the door then.

Tek walked back into the room to see Al looking over his surveying equipment "Al, is there someone you are looking for?" Al jumped and turned around, he looked at Tek for a minute before sighing and pulling out a picture, Tek went over and looked at it, it showed him, Mavis, Zeref and a baby with midnight blue hair "Who is that Al?" "That Master Tek, is your Baby Sister Wendy" Tek looked at his butler shocked "Wait, but I don't have any siblings" "You do, you see, she was stolen from us when you hit 7 years old, and because it was extremely traumatizing for you, Master Zeref removed your memories of her until she could be found".

Tek looked thoughtful "Give me a second" he walked over to the computer "Yui" a Hologram of a little girl with black hair appeared **(AN: Yes, she is based off Yui Kirigaya form SAO)** "Yes Daddy?" "Can you scan for a girl with Midnight Blue hair, brown eyes who should be, Al how old was she when she was stolen?" "She was 4 Sir" "So she should be 10 or 11, and she was most likely adopted at around 4 years old" "Yes, Daddy, I should have the results by tomorrow morning" "thanks Yui, Al check with Yui in the morning and see if you can bring her home, take the birth certificate, pictures and anything else you need" "Yes Master Tek, goodnight" and with that Tek went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Reliable

(The next day- Odiaba Middle School-Computer Room)

Tek was staring into space when a hand landed on his shoulder, his instincts kicked in and he flipped Davis over his shoulder and onto the floor "Ah, shit, ow" "Opps, sorry Davis" Tek helped him up "Why did you place your hand on my shoulder?" "I wanted to tell you that everyone is here, what's up? You've been spacing out all day" Tek ran his hand through his hair "I found out last night that I have a baby sister, she was kidnapped when I was seven and my father removed her from my memories until she could be found, Al informed me last night" by this time Kari had her hands covering her mouth, Yolei and T.K had their hands clenched at their sides, Cody was shaking his head in disgust and Davis had a sad look on his face "Dude, if there is anything we can do to help, let us know, I think I speak for everyone when I say, we are happy to help" the others nodded in agreement, Tek smiled "I guess that's why Tai made you the leader, you inspire others, well let's get going" as he was pulling out his Digivice the door opened.

Everyone froze and looked at the door, a teen with blue hair looked through the door at everyone "Hey guys" Kari was the first to recover "Joe" T.K was next "How have you been Joe?" "I've been good, it's great to see you two, so this is the group of new Digidestined?" "Plus 1 Digimon Tamer" Joe looked at the Teen that had spoken "Ah, yes Izzy told us about you, Tekuya right?" "And if Gennai informed me correctly, you would be Joe, crest of reliability" "That's me" Tek pointed his Digivice at the computer "Digiport open".

(In the Digital World-The Frozen Quadrant)

The group appeared, with Davis falling after tripping on Veemon, he then shouted that he found something under the snow, the group dug it up when Joe proclaimed that it was Gomamon, his partner, they quickly pulled him into a blanket and curled around him to warm him up, Gomamon opened his eyes and looked around at them until he saw his partner "J-J-Joe" "Hey partner, are you feeling better?" Gomamon nodded and curled into Joe's side.

Davis and Tek look over the frozen lake to see the looming figure of a control spire "*growls* he's built another control spire here too" Joe looked at them confused "What's that?" Kari decided to fill him in "It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon" T.K then took over "He hunts down and puts these dark rings around them, turning them into his slaves and the control spires supply power to those rings" Kari then took over again "And no one but Tek can Digivolve" Davis in a moment of bravado "Dude, I'm gonna rip it down" Joe looked at the spire, Kari then looked over the ice "But we're going to have to cross over this ice if we want to get to it" T.K then cracked a small joke "Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice" Davis ran over to one of the trees while Yolei asked Joe if he had any skates, "Hey Joe, do ya have any rope?" Joe turned to him "Yeah".

The group and their Digimon started knocking down trees and tying them together with the rope that Joe had until they had a large sled. Davis smiled "Well that's done" Yolei looked it over "Wow, what a great sled" Davis returned with "Now all we have to do is go for a ride" Tek looked it over "Hmm, we'll need to use our psychically strongest Digimon to pull this across the ice, so I'd recommend Blackguilmon, Veemon and Armadillomon" Joe nodded in agreement as we set everything up. A few moments later everyone was in position on the sled and they were off across the ice.

(At the base of the control spire)

The Digimon Emperor looked down at Wormmon angrily "So they're here?" Wormmon nodded.

(At the Ice fields)

The group continued as Tek turned around, so he was facing the back of the sled, the dark energy formed around his hands "Dark Dragon" everyone turned to see what he was doing and the Digimon who were running jumped as he said, "Power boosters", the sled rocketed forwards for a few moments before the Digimon started running again. As they got closer to the Control Spire, the group saw a line of Frigimon stood there with dark rings around their legs.

(On the cliff above the Digidestined)

The Digimon Emperor watched the group approach the Frigimon with a smirk before giving one command "Attack".

(On the Ice Fields)

The Frigimon started to attack "Sub-Zero Ice Punch" several fists of ice shot forward causing the group to have to swerve the sled to avoid being hit by them. This continued for a few minutes before Tek started to get annoyed "Run straight past them, they aren't fast, so we continue on our mission" Davis looked ready to protest until Kari nodded, the three running Digimon nodded and began to run faster whilst avoiding the attacks until they were past the Frigimon.

The less experienced members of the group started celebrating until the Frigimon turned around and shot at the hill covered in snow in front of the Digidestined, this caused a small avalanche which with some quick thinking was narrowly avoided but the group was now running straight towards a crevasse, the runners jumped over with the sled which was now hanging over the edge slightly, they tried to run faster but with all the people on it, the sled just started to fall further. Tek was sat at the back "Alright I'm gonna give us a boost, are you ready?" the others nodded "Dark Dragon" the seal appeared in front of his mouth as he aimed it "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR" the attack flung the sled forwards and continued to carry it until they were at a safe distance from the crevasse.

This unfortunately led to Cody falling off the now tipped sled and into the freezing river, without a second thought Tekuya jumped into the river and grabbed him, he hoisted him onto an outcropping of rock in the centre of the lake before activating his DNA Charge "Keramon…Digivolves to…Kurisarimon" Kurisarimon extended his tentacles and wrapped them around Tek and Cody and brought them back up onto the cliff side.

(At a Cave not too far from where they were-10 minutes later)

Cody was shivering by a camp fire, Armadillomon walked over to him "Hey you are warming up yet?" Joe held out a cup filled with Herbal Tea and a cloth "Here drink this Herbal tea, its 10% herbal and 90% tea" Cody smiled and chuckled slightly as he took the cup "T-Thanks Joe" Joe turned to Tek who had just taken his top off to dry it by the fire and saw the scars littering his body, everyone but Kari was silent as they stared at the scars, she on the other hand walked over and started to trace some of them "So I guess you are immune to the cold then?" Tek chuckled "Not quite immune, you see my Dragon abilities come with a very special bonus, if I come into contact with a different element, I can absorb that element and use it in a dual mode, yea it makes me sick for the first couple of days after I absorb it, but it is well worth it" he listed his hands to show one with the dark energy and one with fire floating around it.

The others turned to each other as Yolei spoke "Boy that Joe really comes prepared" Kari smiled at her "That's nothing, wait until you see him during Hay fever season" T.K sighed before turning to the others "We'll have to leave Cody here" they nodded "T.K is right, I'll stay here and take care of Cody whilst you go and do your jobs" Kari nodded at Joe before turning to Tek who was waiting on her orders "Tek, can you stay and watch over them both for me, I have three people, their Digimon and Gotomon to protect me, Cody can't battle Properly at the moment and Gomamon is stuck in rookie form" Tek looked deep in thought for a few moments before nodding "If that is your wish my Queen, than I shall protect them with my life".

Cody stood up to protest until a coughing fit hit him, he fell to one knee as Joe leaned him against the wall "I don't want to stay, I can't let any of you down" Kari smiled at his determination and was about to say something when Tek spoke in a rather soft tone "Cody, you aren't going to let them down, you'll still have a roll, say and Ultimate level and two Champion levels appear here, I can't deal with them all and Joe can't Digivolve Gomamon, help me protect him" Cody looked him in the eyes with a slightly surprised look before smiling determinedly and nodded "Okay".

The others quickly set off as Cody laid down and Tek sat in a meditive position by the fire, Joe went over to him "Thank you" Tek looked at him quizzingly "For stopping Cody, the poor kid wouldn't have lasted long out there" Tek nodded "Of course, my friends come first" Joe sighed "It wasn't that long ago that I felt exactly how he does, wanting to get out there and help my friends" Tek chuckled "He's a good kid, I honestly see a bit of you and a bit of Izzy in him, it's an odd mix but a good one" Joe chuckled as they sat there watching over Cody.

(A few minutes later)

The cave started shaking as Cody jerked up "What's happening?" Tek and Joe jumped to their feet "Come on, let's go".

(At the mouth of the cave)

Tek, Cody and Joe walked out of the cave to see the Digimon Emperor stood next to a Shellmon and a Megaseadramon "It seems I've discovered your little hid out" Joe and Tek growled at him as they stood in front of Cody protectively, the Emperor looked at Tek and sneered "Here's what's gonna happen _Tamer_ , you are going to give yourself up willingly and I won't have the other Champion and Ultimate Level Digimon who are hiding and ready to attack hurt your little friends here, deal?" Tek growled again but looked at Joe and Cody before sighing " _Fine_ " Tek walked forward towards the Digimon Emperor as they others shouted at him to come back, he was a few steps from him when the was entangled by Megaseadramon's tail.

The Digimon Emperor laughed "How foolish are you to think that you would agree, I will destroy your friends but not before they watch you die, it will be so fun to watch their spirits get crushed, Megaseadramon crush him slowly, Shellmon attack him with your Aqua Blaster" Tek flinched violently as his body was slowly crushed and gritted his teeth as the attack hit him straight on.

(In Tek's mind)

Tek cringed at the pain his body was going though as his hid in his mind scape, a flash of lightning had him turning to see Azulongmon floating there "What is it you need old friend?" Tek asked whilst trying not to flinch "I know you are in pain but try to listen, there is another Digidestined out there, you will need to fly to Scotland, go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and find Jade Potter, she is the Digidestined of Truth, your Sister has a crest as well though she will be a tamer like you, here is your crest it shall appear in your pocket after you are freed" Tek nodded at Azulongmon as he disappeared in another flash of Lightning.

(At the Control Spire)

Davis, Yolei, T.K and Kari all jumped off the sled in front of the Control Spire "Let's do this" "Veemon…Armour-Digivolves to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage" "Hawkmon…Armour-Digivolves to…Halsemon, the wings of love" "Patamon…Armour-Digivolves to…Pegasusmon, flying hope" "Gotomon…Armour-Digivolves to…Nefertimon, the angel of light", they began to attack the Frigimon and the control Spire.

(Back at the cave)

Cody growled "Armadillomon" "Armadillomon…Armour-Digivolve to…Digmon, the drill of knowledge" Digmon jumped at Shellmon and knocked him away as Blackguilmon and Keramon started trying to free their tamer "Crazy Giggle" "Pyro Grenade" the two attacks hit Megaseadramon in the tail but had no effect, Joe looked at the Control Spire and winced when he heard the not so subtle sound of bones cracking under pressure "Come on guys". Digmon quickly released Shellmon from the emperor's but instantly another Digimon jumped out of the water at him, it was Ebidramon.

(At the control Spire)

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon formed their golden noose attack and wrapped it around the Control Spire as Flamedramon and Halsemon were battling the Frigimon, they quickly flew in a certain direction causing the Spire to crack and break under the pressure of the attack.

(At the cave)

Joe watched the Spire all and quickly pulled out his Digivice "Gomamon now" Gomamon…Digivolves to…Ikkakumon" Ikkakumon fire off two of his signature Harpoon torpedo's, one at Megaseadramon's tail and one at Ebidramon, the first hit its target destroying the dark ring, the second quickly followed. Megaseadramon released Tek, who fell onto Ikkakumon completely unconscious from the torture, then swam away, Ebidramon quickly followed and the Digimon Emperor had mysteriously disappeared.

(5 minutes later)

The other Digidestined ran over to the cave happily only to see Joe, Cody and the Digimon there looking sadly at a now shirtless and bandaged up Tekuya who was lying unconscious on the floor of the cave. Kari quickly rushed to his side and looked up at Joe with anger and fear in her eyes "What happened?" "The Digimon Emperor came here with a Shellmon, a Ebidramon and a Megaseadramon, he then told Tek that if he surrendered himself, no harm would come to me or Cody, Tek agreed and walked forward, he was then grabbed by Megaseadramon who started to slowly crush him, at the same time Shellmon fired a couple of Aqua Blasters at him" The Digidestined were all looking at Tek in worry "Cody then got annoyed and Armour Digivolved Armadillomon who fought off Shellmon but was overwhelmed by Ebidramon straight after, it was a couple of minutes after that that you lot destroyed the Control Spire, Gomamon Digivolved and destroyed the dark rings on Megaseadramon, who then released Tek, and on Ebidramon".

Kar had tears streaming down her face "Damn you Tek, damn you and your promise, you are supposed to come back to me safe" "*Coughs* And I did *Wheeze* I just got a little hurt on the way" Kari looked down at the glowing red eyes of her knight and hugged him as hard as she could without hurting him "I'm so glad you are alright, though you are staying at my house tonight, no arguments" Tek chuckled softly "Fine, I'll call Al when we get back, is everyone else okay?" Kari smiled "Yea, everyone else is fine" "Good" Tek leaned his arm down carefully and grabbed something out of his pocket, he lifted it up and looked at it, every one of the older Digidestined group gasped when they saw it "Is that a…" Tek nodded "My crest, the crest of Honour" Kari blinked at him "But don't you have to be a" Tek shook his head "No, you can be a tamer and have a crest, that reminds me" Tek slowly leans up until he is in a sitting position "one of the higher powers came to me in a vision, they told me of another Digidestined that needs to be here, I will be going to collect her the day after tomorrow".

(At the Kamiya residence)

Tai and Kari helped Tek hobble into the house "Mom, please tell me no one else is here?" Susumu walked into the corridor looking confused before seeing them "Oh my god, what happened?" "Living room", they quickly moved to the living room and set Tek on the couch as he pulled out his phone, he looked up at Susumu and Sighed "I got into a spot of trouble in the Digital World, I am the most hated enemy of the current threat so he decided to try to get rid of me" "And by get rid of you, you mean" "He tried to have me slowly crushed to death" Kari shook her head "Can we please get off this topic? Tai how is your pen pal in England? Jade was it?" Tek looked at Tai thoughtfully "What is her second name?" Tai frowned at him "Who Jade? Her name is Jade Potter" Tek sighed and facepalmed "Of course" Tai stared at him for a second before it clicked "She is the other Digidestined" "Yep".

Susumu and Kari looked confused "Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that little Jade Potter, the girl that Tai cares for more than most people is a Digidestined?" Tek nodded "Well, she will be, I just have to take her to the Digital World first, there she will meet her partner, apparently my Sister is already a Tamer like me and will soon receive her crest, so, I'll have to find her soon as well".


	8. Chapter 8: Jade Potter

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-2 Days Later)

All the students were sat at the four tables as Dumbledore stood up to speak. At the table in red and gold sat a teenage girl with midnight Hair and emerald green eyes, this girl was Jade Lillian Potter, she was half listening to Hermione and Ron arguing next to her as she felt a dark but soothing presence in her mind 'Don't worry Jade, I'll be there soon' she sent emotions through the connection to explain that she understood, as the presence got closer she turned to the door, she watched it until Hermione noticed she hadn't been listening "Jade" "Not now Mione, he's here" the doors slammed open as 3 people and a goblin walked into the great hall, Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?".

The youngest male turned to Harriet and winked before turning back to the Headmaster, he then turned to the red head with the monocle "This is your show" she turned to him and chuckled "This is our show but I'll start off" she turned to Dumbledore "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the following charges: Child Neglect of several occasions; Attempted Line Theft; neglect of the heir of a most ancient and noble house; child abuse; disregard for safety; and abuse of power, you will surrender your wand immediately and come with us" she turned to the youngest male "Go and get your new ward" He nodded and turned to Jade "Hello Jade, how about we go and see your Pen pal?".

Jade's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she bounced out of her seat and over to the young man, he turned to her and smiled "Jade, will you do me two favours? first will you call to your heritage?" she looked at him in confusion, he chuckled "Simply hold out your hand and call out "Items of the Peverell Line come to your rightful heir" and all will be explained" she did as following and everyone was surprised when a Ring materialised in her hand, a Wand flew from Dumbledore's sleeve and her Invisibility cloak materialised in her hand as well, the three items merged into a necklace and a dark shade flew out of the ring, quickly followed by another from Jade's scar, the two formed together in the air and screamed "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME, YOU ARE WEAK" the young man chuckled "That's what you think" he then began to suck inwards.

Everyone was confused until the shade and a shadow from several of the students and Snape's arms flew into his mouth and were consumed with a gulp "Dark Dragon God's" a massive seal of a dragon head appeared above his head "Soul Shattering Annihilation" a massive scream echoed through the hall as he sighed "Well that is that problem dealt with" Jade stared at him in awe "You just absorbed and destroyed Voldemort, how?" "First off, my name is Lord Tekuya Vermilion-Dragneel, it's a pleasure to meet ya Jade and secondly there was a prophecy about old voldy that said he would be defeated by the power he knows not, this power happens to be your new guardian, me".

Jade nodded for a second before she finally caught what he said "You're my new guardian? You actually want me?" Tek sighed before turning to the red head "Amelia be glad the Dursley's are already in jail or there wouldn't be anything left to lock up, and yes Jade I want you, you are an amazing young lady, and I want to nurture and see you grow into a confident and amazing young woman, so come with me, your Pen Pal is dying to meet you" Dumbledore stood up "Only Jade could have defeated Voldemort, the prophecy" "The Prophecy said but she will have the power the dark lord knows not, that power was her guardian, now we need Jade's familiar, Solaris" there was a flash of flames as 'Fawkes' appeared in the great hall before flying down and landing on Jade's shoulder "But Fawkes is my Familiar" "No she isn't Solaris was always a founder or a founders heir's familiar, you are neither and she is a girl for god's sake, come Solaris and Jade" he put his hand on Jade's shoulder as Solaris flash flamed them away.

(Japan-Vermilion Manor)

Tek, Jade and Solaris flashed into the main sitting room of Vermilion Manor where Al was sat with Wendy and the lady in charge of the orphanage where she attends, they all jump startled. Al looked at them and smiled "Master Tek, you have returned with young Jade I presume?" Tek turned and saw the others there, he walked over and looked at Wendy "Yes Al, and I assume this is little Wendy?" "It is".

Wendy looked at him and was slightly confused by his scent, it seemed familiar to her "Who are you?" Tek smiled "Don't you know little dragon?" Wendy frown thoughtfully at his scent before it clicked in her head "You are family, you're my big brother" Tek's smile turned into a grin showing off the same Dragonic canines that Wendy had "That's right little Sister, come and meet your new adopted Sister Jade Potter".

Wendy walked over to Jade and the two looked each other over for a few minutes "Hi I'm Wendy" Jade smiled shyly "Jade" Tek chuckled before turning to Solaris "I'll set up the Pocket Dimension for the needed specifics, then when you two return, I'm taking Jade to the Digital World, if you want you can join us Wen" Wendy nodded.

Tek holds his hand in front of him "12 Layer, Secret Circle, Dimension Gate: Pocket Dimension" a glowing portal appeared in front of him, he then turned to Jade "Now Jade, the training takes about 5-7 years so when you step through here, you will be reverted back to about 4 years old, then when you step back through in about 2-3 hours, you will revert back to your original age but with the body you would have had if you had trained for all those years that skipped by, do you understand?".

Jade looked confused "You said 5-7 years, then you said 2-3 hours?" "Time works differently in the dimension you are going to, 2-3 hours here is 5-7 years there, I was trained in that dimension, so I should know, are you ready to train under your Familiar's guidance?" Jade looked at him with a rather fragile look "Will you still be here when I get back?" Tek smiled but internally raged "Of course I will, would you like me to give you my word as a Wizard?" she looked down shyly "Yes please" "Very well, I swear on my Life and my Magic that I will still be here when you return to this Dimension in 2-3 hours, So mote be it" a rather large flash of golden light flowed through the room before disapating, Jade nodded as Solaris landed on her shoulder, she then walked through the portal chanting quietly "Gryffindors charge ahead" before the portal closed.

Tek smiled at the area the portal was just in before turning to the others "Al could you go and make some tea for the adults and two Hot Chocolates for me and Wendy please?" Al bowed "Of course Sir" before walking to the kitchen. Wendy looked at Tek curiously "How did you know I liked Hot Chocolate?" "It was what Mum used to give you in the bottle instead of milk" Wendy's eyes widened as she blushed. Her foster parents chuckled before turning to Tek "So if you knew about Wendy, why did you not look for her before this?" Tek sighed "I didn't, my Father had a way with energy manipulation, Like Wendy and I, he used it to alter my memories so that I didn't know about Wendy as I fell into depression after her kidnapping, Al only told me a couple of weeks ago when I noticed him using the tracking equipment that I had bought".

The foster father chuckled "So this all happened because you found your butler playing with your equipment?" Tek chuckled "Yep, and if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have known about my adorable little sister" Wendy ducked her head and blushed as the others chuckled again.

(A few Hours Later)

Tek, Wendy, Wendy's foster parents and Al were sat in the living room talking when the portal reopened, out of it walked a young woman with midnight Black hair and dazzling emerald eyes "Welcome back little Sis, how was your training?" She grinned showing the usual slayer teeth "It was fine Big Brother, Mother taught me well" everyone, bar Wendy and Tek who just smiled at her, looked confused "I guess she did, are you ready to go to the Digital World then?" Jade nodded as did Wendy "Good, Keramon, Blackguilmon, get your butts in here, we're heading to the Digi World" the two Digimon ran into the room and the foster parents freaked "What the hell?" "What are they" they stopped and looked at the parents "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters".

Tek chuckled at the response "I love it when they do that, it freaks people out" he then turned to Al "We'll be back soon, as soon as they enter the Digital World for the first time, their partners will appear near them" Al nodded and Bowed. Tek turned to the laptop and held up his Digivice to it "Digi-Port Open" Tek, Wendy and Jade were pulled into the Digital World.

* * *

 **AN: And there she is, Fem!Harry has finally arrived on the scene, I hope this pleases you all, Tek out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wendy and Jade's Partners

(The Digital World)

Tek, Wendy, Jade and Tek's Digimon landed in the Digital world and looked around "Okay you two, just follow your magic and it will lead you to your partners" the two nodded and began to concentrate on their magic, Wendy was the first to click "I have found them, they are a quarter mile to the east" Tek smiled "Right then, Blackguilmon, go with Wendy and protect her as she gets her partners" the Digimon nodded as he ran with Wendy.

Jade opened her eyes a few minutes later "My partners are to the West approximately 10 minutes' walk form here" "That puts them closer than Wendy's, let's quickly go and get them then we'll go after her" "Where are her partners?" "Quarter mile to the east" Jade nodded noticing the Blackguilmon wasn't with them anymore before starting to rush in the direction of her partners, Tek following close behind.

(In a clearing 10 minutes' walk from the current entrance)

Tek, Jade and Keramon ran into the clearing to see three rookie level Digimon being ganged up on by four Champion level Digimon, Tek brought out his Digivice and targeted the three rookies first **"Renamon, Beast-Man Digimon, Rookie level, Data Type, Attacks: Diamond Storm, Power Paw and Rapid Kick"** , **"Impmon, Mini-Devil Digimon, Rookie Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Infernal Funnel, Bada Boom and Blizzard of Darkness"** and **"Candlemon, Flame Digimon, Rookie Level, Data Type, Attacks: Laval Loogie, Melt Wax and Flame Bomber"**. Tek then focused it on the four Champions **"Meramon, Flame Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Fire Ball, Roaring Fire and Fire Fist"** , **"Monochromon, Dinosaur Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Volcanic Strike, Slamming Attack and Gaudy Tusk"** , **"Ogremon, Ogre Digimon, Champion Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Pummel Whack, Bone Mace and Faint Punch"** and **"Guardromon, Machine Digimon, Champion Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Grenade Destroyer, Warning Laser and Red Alert"**.

Tek turned to Jade "time to go and protect, you ready?" she nodded as glowing golden flames erupted from her "Sun Phoenix" a golden Phoenix Seal appeared in front of her as she sucked in air "SCREECH" a laser of golden flames shoot from the seal and hit the four Champions knocking them across the clearing and seriously damaging the two Virus types "Dark Dragon" the purple and black seal appeared in front of Tek "ROAR" the purple and black energy laser shot from his seal and slammed into them again causing them to be reduced to Digi-eggs.

Tek and Jade approached the three Rookies, who were watching them cautiously, Renamon stood up with a wince and got into a fighting stance "Who are you? And how did you do that?" Keramon quickly grabbed Tek's Digivice and pointed it at Tek and Jade, he then imitated the Voice of the Digivice **"Tekuyamon, Exalted Knight Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Dark Dragon Shadow Fist, Dark Dragon Wing Attack, Dark Dragon Roar, Dark Dragon Shadow Boosters, Dark Dragon Ultimate Darkness Fist"** and **"Jademon, Royal Phoenix Digimon, Rookie Level, Data Type, Attacks: Solar Phoenix Screech"**.

Tek groaned and glared at Keramon "That's it, no more chocolate for you" though everyone could see the mirth and amusement in his eyes, Jade walked towards the rookies slowly with her hands at her side "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help you" as she got within a meter of the Digimon a glowing light appeared above them, it slowly transformed into a Digivice that fell into Jade's now waiting hands. She looked up at the Digimon who were looking at her with Amusement in Impmon's case, Awe in Candlemon's case and affection in Renamon's case "Come Tamer, we will help you with your tasks" Jade nodded and turned back to Tek who was smiling "Come on little Sis, we need to get to Wendy and Blackguilmon" she nodded as the 6 of them set off.

(At the location that Wendy was at)

Tek, Jade and their Digimon ran into another clearing when they heard Wendy shouting "Coredramon Blue and Coredramon Green use Blue Flare Breath and Green Flare Breath Sky Dragon" "ROAR" a giant stream of Blue, Green and Wind energy knocked several Digimon off of their feet and half way across the clearing where they then reverted to Digi-Eggs and teleported off.

Tek and Jade turned to Wendy as the two Coredramon's reverted back to Dracomon, she walked over to them and hugged them as Blackguilmon looked on with a grin, he then smelt the air and turned to the others "TEKUYAMON" he ran at Tek who chuckled and hugged him "Have you looked after Wendy for me?" Blackguilmon nodded as Wendy looked at them "So Jade has three partners?" Jade nodded "I have Impmon, Renamon and Candlemon, who are your partners?" "They are both Dracomon".

Tek chuckled "Okay girls, let's go home" they others nodded as the lot of them walked over to the T.V "Digiport Open" they were all sucked into the T.V.

(Vermilion Manor)

Tek, Jade and Wendy all appeared back in the Manor and looked around until they spotted Al with Wendy's foster parents "Hello folks, we're back" the adults looked over at them before looking around "Did you not find partners for the girls Master Tek?" Tek turned to Wendy and Jade "Pull out your Digivices and say your Partners names and the reline" Wendy went first "Dracomon, Dracomon Reline" a flash of Data appeared in front of her as it formed into the two Dracomon. "Impmon, Candlemon, Renamon Reline" a stream of Data flew from the Digivice and formed into Impmon, Candlemon and Renamon, Renamon noticing all of the people in the room quickly moved behind Jade and put her arms around her in a defensive manner.

Everyone but Wendy and Tek looked at Renamon in confusion, they two just smiled "Renamon, meet Jade, Wendy and my Butler Al and Wendy's adopted parents" Renamon looked over them for a few moments and in those moments they felt like they were under an X-Ray before she lowered her arms around Jade until she was simply hugging her from behind "Everyone, meet Jade's guardian Digimon Impmon, Candlemon and Renamon and meet Wendy's Guardian Digimon the Dracomon twins".

(Digital World-2 Days Later)

Wendy, Jade and Tek were laughing with their Digimon when they heard cry, they quickly ran in that direction when they saw the Digidestined bar Davis, Kari noticed them first "TEKUYA" Tek raced over and kneeled in front of her "What is wrong my Queen?" "Davis is in trouble, he has been led into a trap by the Digimon Emperor and we won't make it in time" Tek jumped to his feet "Tamers, we have a job" Jade and Wendy nodded "Where is he?" "The Desert" Tek nodded as the three Tamers turned in the direction of the Desert "Dark Dragon" "Sky Dragon" "Solar Phoenix" "Extreme Power Boosters!" and with that they blasted off in the direction of the desert.

(At the Desert)

Davis was sat in the sand in despair as he looked at his friends about to be eaten by Deltamon "Take me instead" "There will be no need Dark Dragon Roar" a beam of black and purple energy shot out of nowhere and hit Davis's friends returning them to their original forms of Bakamon before they turned into Digieggs. Davis turned to see Tekuya stood next to a girl with Midnight blue hair and chocolate brown eyes and another girl who had midnight black hair and emerald green eyes "Tamers, we have a job to do, Wendy, deal with Deltamon, Jade go and see if Davis is alright, I'll deal with the Emperor" the other two nodded as Davis turned to the Digimon Emperor who was laughing "Farwell Davis my worthy Opponent, may we meet one day again in Battle" Davis stopped dead "KEN".

Jade jumped down from the cliff "Solar Phoenix" "Wings" two large wings of Solar energy appeared on her back as she flew down and landed next to Davis "Are you alright?" he slowly looked at her "Who are you?" she smiled "I'm Jade Potter-Vermilion, Tekuya's adopted Sister, and I'll be with you in a second" she pulled out her Digivice as several Tyrannomon appeared in front of them "Renamon, Candlemon, Impmon reline" she then clicked her fingers as a green data stream flowed around her hand, she looked at her Digimon "You ready?" they nodded "DNA CHARGE" "Impmon…Digivolves to…Sorcermon" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" "Candlemon…Digivolves to…Wizardmon" Jade lifted her Digivice and gave them a scan **"Wizardmon, Wizard Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Thunder Cloud, Magical Game, Thunder Ball, Vision of Terror and Blink Breeze" "Kyubimon, Mythical Animal Digimon, Champion Level, Data Type, Attacks: Headbutt, Dragon Wheel, Lightning Fox Strike and Spirit Call" "Sorcermon, Wizard Digimon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type, Attacks: Crystal Barrage, Drowning Aquarius and Ice Illusion"** Jade grins as she turns to Davis "I'll be right back, she turns back "Okay, Kyubimon use Dragon Wheel, Sorcermon use Crystal Barrage and Wizardmon use Thunder Ball, Solar Phoenix" "SCREECH" the attacks fused together hitting the Tyrannomon group sending them flying and shattering all of the Dark Rings, Jade turns back to Davis "So, you feeling alright?".

(With Wendy)

Wendy rushed over to Deltamon only to see three of them "Well time to go boys" "DNA CHARGE" "Dracomon…Digivolves to…Coredramon (Blue)" "Dracomon…Digivolves to…Coredramon (Green)" Wendy activated her Digivice **"Coredramon (Blue), Dragon Digimon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type, Attacks: Blue Flare Breath, Strike Bomber and G Shurunen II" "Coredramon (Green), Dragon Digimon, Champion Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Green Flare Breath, Strike Bomber and G Shurunen II"** Wendy grinned "Wicked" she then stiffened as a large shadow formed over her, she looked up at the Deltamon "Well…shit" as it went to strike her an attack came from behind her "Paralyze Breath" the attack hit the Deltamon causing him to stop moving.

Wendy turned to see a Gazimon stood there, she lifted her Digivice to scan it as the Device and the Gazimon flashed golden, then the scan came through **"Gazimon, Mammal Digimon, Rookie Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Paralyze Breath and Pitfall"** Wendy looked at Gazimon for a moment "Give me a sec" she turned to the Deltamon and scanned it **"Deltamon, Composition Digimon, Champion Level, Virus Type, Attacks: Triplex Force and Skull Fang"** "Huh, no one sneak attacks me Sky Dragon" "ROOOAAAARRRRRR" the hurricane shot from her mouth and sent the Deltamon flying across the desert area, she then turned to Gazimon "Thanks partner, shall we go" the Gazimon nodded.

(With Tek)

Tek jumped to where the Emperor was only to find two Skullmeramons stood there "He never makes it easy, Keramon, Blackguilmon reline, DNA CHARGE" "Keramon…Digivolves into…Kurisarimon" "Blackguilmon…Digivolves into…Blackgrowlmon" "Blackgrowlmon, crush that Control Spire, we'll keep them occupied" "Yes Tekuyamon" the giant Dino rushed to the Control Spire as Tek turned to Kurisarimon "What do you think our odds are?" "Less than likely to win" Tek grinned "I like those odds, you ready old friend?" Kurisarimon nodded "DATA CRUSHER" "Dark Dragon" "Shadow Fist" the two attacks hit the two Skullmeramons knocking them back "Dark Dragon" "ROOOAAARRRRR" the attack hit one of them directly in the Dark Spiral shattering it "Kurisarimon, aim for the Dark Spiral" Kurisarimon nodded as it brought its tentacles up in front of it, a form of Data energy formed between them "UNCONNECT BUSTER" the energy ball flew from his tentacles and slammed into the Dark Spiral causing it to shatter.

(With the other Digidestined)

Kari and the others got the cliff over-looking the desert to see the chaos around them. They quickly noticed Tek walking towards Davis and the two young women from before, so they rushed down there, Kari raced over with a shout of "TEKUYA" and slammed into him with her arms around him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her "Hello my Queen, are you well?" She looked over at Davis before turning back to Tek "You got here is time" "Yes my Queen" "Thank god" she then rested her head against his chest as she began to calm down.

Tek turned to the others "Hey everyone, I would like to introduce you to two very important people, say hello to "Wendy Marvell-Vermilion and Jade Potter-Vermilion, my little Sisters" Tai walked over "Jade?" she looked up at him and gasped "Tai?" he nodded, she then slammed into him with her arms around him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "Hello little gem" she chuckled against his chest as they others went and introduced themselves to Wendy.

* * *

 **AN: Heya Folks, Tek here, well this is all I've got at the mo, I've gone back to working on a couple of other stories at the moment, but I promise to update this as soon as I can, Tek Out.**


	10. Chapter 10: He Did WHAT?

(Kamiya Household)

Kari, Tai, Tek, Wendy, Jade and Susumu were all sat on the couches in the front room "So you two are Tek's sisters? and Jade, you are Tai's Penpal from England?" the two nodded as Tai took Jade's hand in his own "Yes, we are, Tek came to get me a few days ago" "And he has been searching for me for about a week" Susumu nodded "Well any friend or family of Tekuya is welcome in this house, though how you plan on staying is a mystery as we don't have the space" Tek chuckled "Give me a second" he stood up and a flow of energy flew from him and hit the right wall as another door appeared there "In there is two beds a cupboard and a few other things" the others looked at him in shock "Since when could you do that?" he shrugged "Since I found out that Jade came from a magical school in England, I decided that I could brush up on my magic".

Jade rolled her eyes "Come now Big Brother, what else did you learn of the other world I was born into?" Tek smirked "Well, I may or may not have a library filled with books on all topics in that world and after you, Wendy and I find our mates, they will also be able to learn the magic too" Jade and Wendy blushed at the word mate, Tai looked confused "Mates?" "Yes, you see Wendy, Jade and I use a special type of magic known as Slayer Magic, this magic means that we take on the rituals, instincts and magic of the beings who raised us, I was raised by Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness" Wendy looked up "I was raised by Grandeeney, Dragon Queen of the Skies" Jade then spoke "I was raised by Solaris, Phoenix Queen of the Sun" "And as such we all have a destined mate".

Kari looked at him in shock "How do you know if you have found your mate?" Tek smirked "We just know, like an instinct, actually I think we have all found our mates, but we will not confront them about this for a while". Kari looked confused, so Jade spoke up "Think of it this way Queen Kari, if the person found out that they were the mate of a Slayer, they would likely feel that all of their choices had been taken away, so instead we gain a friendship with them, then explain it to them after forming a connection" Kari nodded "That does make sense".

Susumu coughed bringing their attention back to her "Well who's hungry?" Most of them chuckled as their stomach rumbled, Tek stood up "Dinner is on me tonight, Tai, how do you feel about walking to the nearest take-out place?" Tai grinned "Why not, let's go" the two shared a grin as they walked out of the house. The girls grinned "So, why does our Big Brother call you his Queen, Kari?" Wendy asked with a teasing smile, Kari blushed "he is my Knight, I am his Queen, it's just that simple".

Jade chuckled "yeah right, you like our Big Brother, I can see it in your eyes, hell if Sora and Biyomon were here, Biyomon could probably get to Mega level just from the love I can see in your eyes" Kari blushed and looked away "What does it matter, he has a mate, it's not like I can date him if he has Her or Him" Wendy and Jade rolled their eyes "Maybe, maybe not, anyways Jade, your mate is Tai, am I right?" Jade grinned with a blush "Yep, what about you Wendy, who is your mate?" Wendy Frowned "I don't know, they were definitely in that canyon but other than that, I have no idea".

(At the Take-Out place)

Tai turned to Tek "Kari is your mate isn't she?" Tek sighed "She is, just as you are Jade's mate" Tai's eyes widened "Really?" Tek smirked at him "Really, it's why you two act the way you do, she knows it's you" Tai shook his head "Is that why you and my Sister dance around each other?" Tek grimaced "That's more complicated, Kari is my mate yes, but on the other hand she is also my Queen" Tai looked confused "You mean that title that she has in the Digital World?" Tek nodded "Kari, the Queen of Light, as an Exalted Knight of the Digital World, it is my duty to protect and defend her".

Tai just sighed "So you are stuck between your head which is telling you not to go after her and your heart which is telling you to go after her" Tek nodded as he ordered the food "Well, honestly I think you're an idiot, Kari wouldn't want you to choose your duty over your heart, hell she's probably slap you for doing so" Tek looked at him in confusion "Dude, she's completely head over heels for you, anyone can see it, just as anyone can see that you are head over heels for her".

Tek blushed before his phone started ringing, he picked it up "Tek here, Al my man what's up? He did what?! No, I'll get them together and we'll talk about it, yea, thanks Al, we likely won't be home tonight, night Al" Tek put down his phone and scowled, Tai picked up the order before turning to Tek "What's up?" Tek looked around at the people and shook his head "Not here, let's go" and with that he walked out of the Take-Out place after paying.

(Kamiya Residence-15 Minutes Later)

Kari, Wendy, Jade and Susumu heard the door open and went to greet the boys only to see Tek scowling, he quickly walked into the kitchen as Tai sat down on the couch, the girls sat with Tai "What happened?" Tai frowned "We were just talking and then he got a phone call from Al, afterwards he started scowling and hasn't stopped since".

Tai got up and started pacing until Jade walked in front of him turned around and leaned into his arms backwards, Tai wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest in a hug. Tek walked in with everyone's orders and set them on the table before dropping down onto the couch with a sigh, Kari laid against him and he leaned into her side for a second before turning to her with a stoic expression "My Queen, can you please open a group call with the other Digidestined, I have information that they need to hear".

Kari nodded as she opened her phone and made the call, after a couple of minutes everyone was heard "So what is this all about?" "I was called by Al not even an hour ago, he called to inform me that Ken has run away from home, and I think we all know where he is going". Jade growled "That son of a bitch, I'll kill him" everyone but Wendy and Tek stared at Jade in shock, Tai leaned down and kissed Jade on the cheek.

Jade grinned up at Tai as Tek shook his head, Davis spoke "So we have to search the Digital World for him?" "Yes, we'll find him and kick his sorry ass back to the human world". Kari grinned at Tek who grinned back, Izzy then spoke "Right, we have our plan, we'll meet up in the Lab tomorrow, night everyone" "Night".

Jade looked up at Tai again as the phone call was cancelled "Tai?" "Yes Jade?" "Can you do something for me?" "Anything, what is it?" She grinned "Kiss me" Tai's eyes widened as he blushed "W-What?" Jade blinked at him innocently "What's wrong, you said anything, what is one little kiss?" Tek chuckled "That was so Slytherin of you little Gem" Jade grinned at him before looking back up at Tai, Tai sighed and leaned down pressed his lips onto hers, she quickly kissed back.

After about a minute, they broke off the kiss "Wow" A cough brought them back to the others who were grinning at them, they blushed and sat down with Jade in Tai's lap. The group quickly eat what they had gotten, Kari leaned against Tek and fell asleep, Tek looked down at her affectionately as he began to drift off himself. Tai and the others grinned at the two of them sleeping there and cleaned up before going to bed, Susumu wrapped a blanket over the two of them before heading up to bed herself.

(The next morning-Kamiya Residence)

Kari woke up to the smell of breakfast, she went to get up when she realised that she wasn't in her bed, she turned to the side to see Tek peacefully snoozing away, Kari blushed as she realised what happened. Susumu walked into the room and put breakfast on the table, she looked at Kari and saw her blushing and awake "Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Kari looked at her mother with wide eyes before answering "Better than I have in a while, why are you not upset with this?" Susumu chuckled "Because you two are cute together, and you would make an amazing couple".

Kari's jaw dropped as she watched her mother walk back into the kitchen. Wendy and Jade then walked into the Livingroom, Jade looked at the blushing Kari and her sleeping brother before poking Wendy, Wendy looked over and the two shared a giggle. Kari turned to them and glared grumbling "Yea, yea, laugh at your Queen why don't you, bloody cheeky" Wendy finally controlled her giggling "But my Queen, you wouldn't want us any other way" Kari grumbled for a bit longer before sighing "I know".

Tai chose this time to walk into the Livingroom, he walked over to Jade and kissed her on the cheek, he then turned to Kari and saw her laid against the sleeping Tekuya and chuckled "Well, morning Sis, have a nice sleep, I see you chose a very distinctive pillow" Kari sighed "I did, thank you for asking" Tai chuckled again "So, are you two gonna move to your bed tonight? Or continue to use the couch?" Kari started choking on a piece of bacon before someone smacked her on the back.

She turned to Tek who was now awake and looking at her with a smile "Morning" "Morning Tek" he turned to the others after lingering on her for a couple of seconds "Morning everyone, how did ya all sleep?" Tai grinned "We sleep well but apparently not as well as you two" Tek looked at his and Kari situation before chuckling, he leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Tai, Wendy and Jade laughed as Kari blushed from the roots of her hair to the bottom of her neck. Kari mock glare at them as she pouted "Yea, yea, laugh it up, cheeky gits" Wendy chuckled "Well, what can we say, that was a rather impressive blush" Kari's only response was to maturely stick out her tongue at the bluenette.

(Computer Lab-A few hours later)

Tek, Davis, Kari, Tai Cody, Yolei, Jade, Wendy, T.K and Izzy were all in the computer room "Alright everyone, it is time to remove Ken from the Digital World, we need to find him, defeat him then drag him back here, are you with me?" the others shouted in approval, Tek smirked "I said. ARE YOU WITH ME?!" the others hollered in agreement as Tai chuckled and leaned towards Tek "Are you sure that you're not the leader of this group?" Tek rolled his eyes "Nah, that is…Dav…no…T.K?...no…You, maybe…Kari, it's Kari".

Tai snickered as the lot of them pointed their Digivices at the computer, Kari looked over at Tek who smiled and nodded, she then turned back to the computer "Digiport open" the lot of them bar Tai and Izzy got sucked into the computer.

(Digital World-Land of Fire)

The group gasped as they looked around "It looks like the land of fire form…Land of Fire" Tek snorted "Very perceptive of you T.K, let's get moving" the group continued to move until Meramon and Skullmeramon jumped from the pools of lava "Well…shit" Davis jumped at the chance to fight "Let's go Veemon, Digi Armour Energize" Wendy, Jade and Tek chuckled "Okay, who do you think will be next?" "Yolei" "T.K" Cody and Yolei lifted their Digivices "Digi Armour Energize" "Wow…who saw that coming?" "Not me, I always saw him as the calm one" "Maybe Ken has him so pissed off that he is acting without thinking?" Tek smirked at Jade "So the typical Gryffindor response then?" she pouted.

(Digital World-Greymon's Area)

Ken looked down at Greymon from his perch on an Airdramon, Greymon looked up at them "Come on then, come down and fight like a Mon" Ken chuckled "Not likely Greymon, we're gonna play a game of Spear Throw" "What" Greymon looked up to see a Dark Ring falling towards him "But I hate Spear Throw".

(Digital World-Land of Fire)

Tek, Wendy and Jade smiled as the group managed to beat most of the Meramon and a couple of the Skullmeramon but frowned when they saw a group of Airdramon carrying both the Digimon Emperor and Greymon with a Dark Ring on him "Oh shit" the others turned and gasped as Ken raised his Digivice and shouted "Greymon, Digivolve to Metalgreymon and do my bidding". A dark light appears around Greymon "Greymon…Dark Digivolves to…Skullgreymon". The giant skeletal dinosaur Digimon started to weigh the Airdramon down as they began to drop.

Tek growled as Kari gasped "Not Skullgreymon" Ken looked at it in shock "Skull…Greymon?" Skullgreymon just snarled as he pulled on the wires that keep him attached to the Airdramon forcing them down as he landed on his feet. Skullgreymon let out a roar as he started smacking around the other Meramon and Skullmeramon like flies, Davis looked shocked "How can we beat that thing?" Kari looked horrified "I don't know" "Not even one?" T.K moved back a step "I have one" "What is it?" "I say we run and then after that, we run some more" Tek glared at Skullgreymon when he felt a presence in his mind, he looked at it and gasped.

(Tek's Mind Castle)

Tek looked up at Azulongmon "What do you need old friend? we are in a bit of a pickle right now" Azulongmon chuckled "Indeed my friend, that is why I am here, you are allowed to Digivolve 1 of your three chosen partners to the Ultimate level for battles involving powerful and multiple Ultimate Level Digimon" Tek smiled "Thank you my old friend, I shall not let you down" Azulongmon smiled "I know" and with that he disappeared from Tek's mind, Tek forced himself back into reality.

(Digital World-Land of Fire)

Tekuya sighed as he came back to the outer world "I just got a message from the big men upstairs" he pointed to his head, Kari nodded "So, what did they say?" "I'm allowed to bump up one Digimon to Ultimate Level" "Okay, so what's the problem?" "The problem is that Skullgreymon is known for beating low level Mega Level Digimon" The others wh hadn't met Skullgreymon before stared in shock as Tekuya turned to Keramon "Are you ready old friend?" Keramon nodded "Always Tekuya".

He then turned to the other two "I'll Digivolve you two first DNA Charge" "Blackguilmon…Digivolves to…Blackgrowlmon" "Dorumon…Digivolves to…Dorugamon" Tek smiled at the two before turning to Keramon "Ready?" "Ready" "DNA Full…Charge" "Keramon…Digivolves to…Kurisarimon" "Kurisarimon…Warp Digivolves to…Infermon" Tek smirked at the Giant Spider Digimon who smirked back "Let's go" the four, three Digimon and one Slayer, ran at Skullgreymon. Wendy looked at the others and grinned "He finally got to use him again" Kari shared the grin "Yes he did" Wendy nodded and turned to her three Digimon "Ready?" "Ready" "DNA Charge" "Dracomon…Digivolves to…Coredramon (Blue)" "Dracomon…Digivolves to…Coredramon (Green)" "Gazimon…Digivolves to…Deltamon" Wendy and her Digimon ran into the fray.

Jade snorted as she watched them, Renamon stood behind her "Should we not assist them, it is Skullgreymon" Jade nodded as she slipped her Digivice into her hand "DNA Charge" "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" "Impmon…Digivolves to…Sorcermon" "Candlemon…Digivolves to…Wizardmon" Jade grinned "Let's go help" the four ran after their Friends.

(A few moments later)

Tek, Wendy and Jade were battling alongside their Digimon when Skullgreymon attacked them instead, he targeted Wendy and swung his hand at her "WENDY" "Now" they all turned to the voice as a male around Tekuya's age jumped and grabbed Wendy pulling her out of the way of the attack, another voice shouted "METAL ARMOR BLADE" several spears flew out of an armoured dragon's mouth and hit Skullgreymon.

Tekuya looked at the Digimon and his eyes widened in realisation, he turned to Wendy and took a good look at the male before grinning "Danny, my man, what's up?" Danny turned to him "Not much Tek, just a Skullgreymon, so same old, same old" Danny slipped his Digivice into his hand "You ready?" His Digimon nodded "DNA Full…Charge" "Ginryumon…Digivolves to…Hisyaryumon" the other's jaws dropped, bar Tekuya who was grinning "He can go Ultimate?" Tek nodded "Let's go, attack Infermon" "Attack Hisyaryumon" "SPIDER SHOOTER" "Jūouguruma" Danny and Tek then breathed in till their cheeks started to inflate beyond human capability "Dark Dragon" "Venom Dragon" "ROAR" the four attacks combined and hit Skullgreymon knocking him backwards.

Skullgreymon roared leaned downwards "DARK SHOT" the missile on his back flew into the air and hit the Dark Spire, the Spire and the area around it were reduced to dust and Skullgreymon Dedigivolved back to Agumon who was then picked up by the Digimon Emperor as he escaped. Kari looked at Infermon in realization "Dia-Diaboramon?" Tek and Infermon turned to her confused "Yes, that is his Mega Form, why?" "How do you not…*Sighs* you disappeared for 6 years, you don't know, a Diaboramon fired 2 Missiles, 1 aimed for us, 1 aimed for a kid in Colorado".

Tekuya, Danny, Infermon and Hisyaryumon all looked horrified "How did a Diaboramon even get access to missiles?" Kari sighed "We don't know, one day a Digiegg appeared on the internet and was infected with a virus, the next thing we know Diaboramon is consuming the internet and firing missiles at us, it took Omnimon to stop him". Danny and Tek's jaws dropped for a second "You met a ROYAL KNIGHT?!" Kari blinked in confusion "Royal Knight?" Danny nodded as Tekuya explained "The Royal Knights are a hidden order of protectors, that guard and defend the Digital World, Omnimon is a Royal Knight".

Kari frowned "That's odd, Tai and Matt somehow became Digital and fused their Digimon to create Omnimon" Tekuya and Danny turned to each other and had a seemingly silent conversation before turning back to the group "We have a theory but until we have more proof we can't mention it, Omnimon is one of the most powerful Royal Knights and it doesn't surprise me that Tai and Matt could summon him" Davis tilted his head "How so?" "Cause only an incredible amount of Courage and Friendship could summon Omnimon".

Davis spoke up "So who is this?" Tek grinned at Danny "This is Daniel Dracion, he is a Tamer, same as me, he is also a Slayer, just like me, Danny, these are the Digidestined, well some of them, these are Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K and Kari, the Queen of Light and these two are Tamers, my Sisters, Wendy and Jade". Danny grinned at them "Yo" before bowing to Kari "My Queen, I swear my loyalty as a Knight of the Digital World" Kari nodded, and Danny got up, Tek grinned "Now let's go home, Wendy, take Danny to the manor, Jade and I will be staying at the Kamiya residence tonight" Wendy nodded as they exited through the Digiport.

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


End file.
